Gevolgen
by melisse
Summary: Geschreven na HBP. DM/HG, maar met een twist. Na de gebeurtenissen van HBP verbergt Severus Sneep Draco in een afgelegen plaats. Daar komt hij Hermelien Griffel tegen. Of lijkt dat alleen maar zo?


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Harry Potter characters, classes, or anything else related to Rowling's works of wonder and imagination.

* * *

**Gevolgen**

De sneeuw dwarrelde zachtjes neer op de bemoste bodem en gaf de wereld wederom een winters tapijt. Grashalmen verkilden onder de koude wind van de vorst, bloemetjes zochten hun heil onder de warme omhelzing van de aarde en hoopten op betere tijden om weer hun kopje te laten zien. Anderen bleven dapper staan en toonden hun pracht met een moedige stand; de hulst, de den en de spar. Dieren beefden voor de enorme macht van de winter en zochten bescherming bij hun soortgenoten of alles wat hen ook maar warmte kon verschaffen. Anderen leefden op onder de glorieuze zonneschijn van de winterse koude. Dit alles bemerkte hij op, daar zittend op een logge, halfverrotte boomstam, verscholen onder de schaduw van de hoge bomen en uitzicht op een speelse weide.

_De wereld heeft warmte nodig. _Een foute veronderstelling. Wat hij eigenlijk bedoelde was dat hij hunkerde naar de zachte aanraking van de warmte. _De enige warmte die ik ooit heb ontvangen kwam van mijn moeder en dan nog enkel in flarden. En van… nee, daar wil ik niet aan denken._  
Zuchtend stond hij op van zijn tijdelijke zitplaats en liep met een hinkend been terug de duistere diepten van het bos in. Onderweg stopte hij af en toe om uit te rusten, zijn armen leunend tegen een boomstam, hijgend, en hevig vermoeid door de vele hellingen en dalingen, ondertussen ook nog eens de vele obstakels ontwijkend. Na een tocht van een half uur kwam eindelijk zijn doel in zicht; een houten hut, die zo leek te kunnen bezwijken onder de zwaartekracht. Het enkele raam die het houten bouwsel bevatte was afgeschermd met zware stoffen doeken, een tevergeefse poging om de kille wind die doorheen de vele scheuren trachtte binnen te dringen, buiten te houden. Hij schuifelde richting de deur, onderweg een paar houtblokken meescharrelend van een grote verzameling die tegen de hut opgestapeld was, en zocht de verleidende warmte van de hut op. Eenmaal binnen barriceerde hij de deur met een houten balk en hing er vervolgens dikke, maar muf ruikende gordijnen voor, om de koude weg te jagen. De houtblokken gooide hij op een eeuwigdurend vuur en hij hing een oude gedeukte kookpot, gevuld met water, en een fluitketel boven de likkende vlammen van het haardvuur, en hinkte vervolgens naar de oude, gammele zetel om zich onder de vele dekens die daar lagen in te graven. Hij gromde: _Waarom daagde hij niet op? Waarom daagde die verdomde ****zak niet op? Waar bleef Sneep? _

Al weken zat hij hier alleen, afgeschermd van de wereld, zonder voedsel en menselijk contact. Reeds liet de fluitketel zijn typische geluid horen. De eenzame man stond op en scharrelde een deel groenten van de keukentafel, de weinige die nog over waren uit zijn rantsoen waar hij al weken op teerde, een deel kruiden en paddestoelen vanuit de vrije natuur, en gooide ze in de kookpot. De fluitketel verwijderde hij van het vuur en hij goot de warme vloeistof in een mok, waar hij kleine restjes cacao in had gedaan. Met de mok in zijn hand begaf hij zich terug naar zijn voormalige zitplaats en liet zijn gedachten terugkeren naar Sneep. Vele weken geleden had het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich (_Nouja, voormalig afdelingshoofd)_ hem hierheen gebracht, weg van Voldemort die hem zwaar zou straffen voor zijn mislukte opdracht, en weg van de woeste leden van de Orde van de Feniks die vast uit waren op wraak en vergelding. _Waarom? Ó, waarom was hij gefaald? Hij had een manier bedacht om de Dooddoeners Zweinstein binnen te leiden. Het was een ingenieus plan, al zei hij het zelf. Zo verdomd goed. Het was het toppunt van zijn genialiteit geweest. Maar hij had hem niet kunnen vermoorden. De oude, idiote bebaarde man die hem beloftes had gedaan. Oprechte beloftes, met ogen die warmte en liefde spraken…dingen waarnaar hij zijn hele leven verlangd had, maar nooit in voldoende mate had gekregen. Ogen vol trots toen hij op het punt stond de moedigste en gevaarlijkste beslissing van zijn jonge leven te maken._

Een enkele traan rolde langs zijn wangen die hij woest wegveegde. _Potter, verdomde Potter durfde te beweren dat hij een verwend nest was? Hij had alles; roem, de liefde en trouw van zijn beste vrienden, de bescherming van een oude, malle man. Dat weegt toch vast en zeker op tegen de slechte dingen. Toch?!_

Met een gulp slikte hij de laatste restjes chocomelk door. Hij had het nog steeds koud en kroop nog dieper de dekens in. Hij nam één van de weinige boeken die voorhanden waren vast. Het had een oude, verweerde kaft en hing nog nauwelijks aan elkaar. De titel, in bladgouden letters, bedroeg 'Het boek der aloude toverdranken'. _Typisch! _Met ijskoude handen opende hij voorzichtig het boek en begon er in te lezen. Het bevatte vele benamingen en termen in oude varianten van het Engels en Latijn die hij niet kon lezen, maar hij had toch niet veel anders te doen. _De alsem…op volle maan …eenhoornbloed…laten koken…puisten_  
Zachtjes voelde hij zijn ogen toevallen. Uiteindelijk gaf hij toe aan de verleiding en dommelde in een diepe slaap.

'Draco. Draco, word wakker, mijn liefste.' Vermoeid opende hij zijn slaperige ogen. Voor hem stond een lange, slanke vrouw met halflang blond haar en een gezicht net zo bleek als hem. Toen ze zag dat hij zich oprichtte, toverde ze een glimlach op haar lippen.

'Moeder'

Hij hief zijn armen op om haar te omhelzen en greep in de ijle lucht. _Oh, ****, alweer een droom. _Zuchtend stond hij op om zijn soep die reeds klaar was van het vuur te halen. Hij nam een soepbord en wat oude beschuitjes uit de kast en zette dit alles neer op tafel. Vervolgens goot hij zijn bord vol met soep, maar door onoplettendheid morste hij een deel over zijn hand. De warme vloeistof brandde en drong zich in zijn huid binnen, pijn en prikkelingen veroorzakend. Reflexmatig greep hij naar zijn toverstaf om een helende spreuk te gebruiken, maar greep tevens weer naar het ijle. _Oh ja, da's waar. _Hij draaide zich en stak zijn hand in een met ijskoud water gevulde teil die op de pompbak stond. Draco dacht terug aan zijn toverstaf en hoe hij die verloren had. Twee weken geleden, op één van zijn routineuze ochtendwandelingen naar de weide, was hij gestruikeld over een uitstekende boomstam en was zwaar te val gekomen. Zijn toverstaf was uit zijn zakken gerold, onder de struiken in, dacht hij, maar het was ook zo snel gebeurd. In paniek had hij de hele omgeving afgescand. Met zijn handen grabbelde hij overal op de ijskoude bodem om zijn staf terug te vinden, maar tevergeefs… Hij was hem kwijtgeraakt, zo stom!Nu moest hij alles op de dreuzelmanier doen en had hij ook geen mogelijkheid tot contact met de bewoonde wereld meer.

Na een tijdje haalde hij zijn hand uit het kille water en wikkelde het in één van de paar propere doeken die hij nog in de kast gevonden had. Met een zucht zette hij zich neer aan tafel en lepelde de soep uit. Traagjes, genietend van het moment. Af en toe doopte hij een beschuitje in de soep. Van zodra hij alles ophad, zuchtend over de kleine hoeveelheid waarmee hij het de ganse dag moest redden, zette hij het bij de rest van de vuile afwas en stopte de kleren die hij gisteren had gewassen en boven het haardvuur te drogen had gehangen in een kast. Toen legde hij zich weer te slapen.

De volgende dag wandelde hij zoals gewoonlijk naar zijn weide. Onderweg, merkte hij op, kwam hij steeds nieuwe dingen tegen. Kleine diertjes die wegflitsten als hij eraan kwam, planten die hij nog nooit eerder gezien had, de lucht die zich duister aftekende tegenover de hemel. _Het gaat weer sneeuwen. _Kreunend over het feit dat hij weer een nieuwe lading van kristallen vlokjes en kou kon verwachten liep hij verder. Takken kraakte onder zijn voeten, met handen trok hij zich omhoog aan de uitstekende takken om op de hellingen te klauteren. Wat dan ook om zijn uiteindelijke doel te bereiken. _Zijn_ weide. Aangekomen nestelde hij zich weer op de logge boomstam en staarde weer naar de natuurlijke taferelen die zich hier dagelijks afspeelden; dieren kropen uit hun holen en gingen op zoek naar voedsel. Vogeltjes streken voorzichtig neer in de hoop enige vorm van voedsel te vinden, terwijl andere roofdieren hen sluw trachtten te benaderden. Maar na een tijdje gleden zijn gedachten weer weg; naar zijn vader die enkel trots, maar nooit liefde voor hem voelde … naar zijn moeder die haar liefde niet genoeg toonde … naar zijn afdeling die bespot en beschimpt werd…naar zijn vrienden die eigenlijk geen vrienden waren… naar Harry Potter… naar het verleden.

Teruggekeerd naar zijn hut controleerde hij de vallen die hij had opgezet en zag dat hij prijs had. Een konijn van redelijk formaat had zich laten vangen en lag nu slapjes op de grond. Draco haalde zijn vangst uit de val. Maanden eerder zou hij dit nooit gedaan hebben - hij zou veel dingen die hij nu deed nooit gedaan hebben - maar om te overleven moest het. Om te overleven zette hij zich over die walging en trots heen. Met het arme dier, bengelend aan zijn armen, begaf hij zich terug naar binnen. De rest van de voormiddag hield hij zich bezig met het villen van het dier. De huid legde hij bij de rest van dierenhuiden die hij al verzameld had, in de hoop ze later aan elkaar te kunnen naaien.

Even na de middag voelde hij een onweerstaanbare drang om naar zijn weide te gaan. Het leek alsof een onbegrijpelijke, onzichtbare kracht hem daarheen stuurde, want hij kon er niet aan weerstaan. Mysterieuze gewaarwordingen, dingen die in de lucht leken te prikkelen. Hij kon het niet verklaren, maar _iets was daar_. En dus maakte hij voor de tweede keer die dag dezelfde moeizame tocht. Zijn vermoeide, pijnlijke been protesteerde hevig, maar hij negeerde de pijn. Hij bleef doorlopen, geen ogenblik rustend. Hij schonk geen aandacht aan de omringende omgeving, zijn doel was zijn leidraad.

Toen zijn ogen in de vrije open lucht van de weide staarden, wist hij het. _Zij was daar, als een engel gezonden uit de hemel. De reden waarom hij elke dag diezelfde tocht naar de wei maakte. De hoop dat iemand zou komen. Menselijk contact. Liefde. Warmte._  
Hij wierp zijn armen om haar heen en begroef zijn gezicht in haar borst. Haar warmte brandde door zijn kleren, als een verstikkend deken, maar hij hield haar vast. Tranen liepen nu vrij over zijn wangen. Ze greep hem vast, plantte haar handen op zijn rug en maakte op- en neergaande bewegingen van troost. De sneeuwstorm brak op dat moment uit, maar geen van hen leek het op te merken en bleven zo staan, bevroren in de tijd. Hij hunkerend naar de warmte die ze verschafte en de oprechte troost die zij leek te bieden. Luide snikken waren hoorbaar en ergens hoorde je zelfs een wolf. De wereld huilde met Draco mee.  
Na een tijdje leek hij te ontwaken uit de verdoving die hem aan haar borst gekluisterd had. Hij richtte zijn rood betraande ogen op en staarde haar aan.

'Oh Griffel!' kermde hij uit. Ze zei niets. Enkel een mysterieuze glimlach speelde op haar lippen. Hij beefde. Zijn lichaam leek de koude nu pas te registreren. Hij nam haar zachtjes bij de handen en leidde haar terug naar zijn hut, zijn zicht enorm verhinderd door de zware sneeuwval. Hij vroeg niets, zij zei niets. Vragen of antwoorden waren niet nodig. Ze hadden elkaar. Eenmaal in de hut zette hij het vlees van zijn gevild konijn boven het vuur. Zij zat op de zetel, rechtop, naar hem starend. Hij werd bevangen door haar blik. Ze was zo mooi! Haar bruine haren golfden langs haar schouders, haar ogen leken de oneindigheid in te staren. Ze leek werkelijk op een engel. Hij liep op haar af, zijn been hevig verdoofd door de vreselijke pijn, en nam haar in zijn armen. Toen gaf hij haar zachtjes een kusje op de wangen, dan een op de mond. Ze protesteerde niet. Bevangen door een behoefte naar genegenheid kuste hij haar nu vuriger en verloor zichzelf in haar.

Dagen daarna liepen routineus verder. De weide bezocht hij niet meer, maar de zoektocht naar voedsel in de vorm van konijnenvallen, kruiden, paddestoelen en bruikbaar hout ging verder… in het begin. Langzaam gingen de dagen voorbij, de winter liet zich steeds meer gelden, voedsel werd schaarser, maar het kon hem niet meer schelen. Haar knuffels en haar kussen waren genoeg. Steeds meer raakte hij aan haar verslingerd, bevangen in haar passie, omgeven door haar warmte, gevoed met haar liefde. De diepere regionen van de liefde werden bezocht. Ze gaf hem aan zich over. _Warmte. Liefde. Genegenheid. Contact._

Op een middag lag hij op de oude zetel, een boek in zijn handen. Zij stond recht naast hem. Een mysterieuze glimlach speelde weer eens rond haar lippen. Draco voelde zijn ogen dichtsluimeren, maar hij bleef naar haar staren, totdat zijn ogen toevielen, de eeuwige duisternis in.

De hut was helemaal leeg. Op de tafel stonden borden met onaangeroerd eten. Geen enkele ziel was er te bespeuren. Enkel hij.


End file.
